


Snippets of the Soul

by Cheesecloth



Series: 100 Days of Femslash [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angry Froggo, F/F, Femslash, Flirting in Spanish, Fluff, Headcanon Lore, Kind of plot but not really but also yes really, Slightest of angsts, Snippets on the life of Satya Vaswani in accordance of meeting Sombra, Symmbra, Though isn't all lore headcanon at this point? Blizzard doesn't give us much, Using fanfic as a way to character study is far more efficient than i previously believed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Five times Sombra flirted with Symmetra, and the one time it worked.





	Snippets of the Soul

I.

 

The snow began to wean outside, but the air was still frozen. Satya breathed out puffs of clouds, watching as it faded into the cold hallway. She resisted the temptation to stuff her chilled hands into her coat.

 

The Vishkar agents accompanying her bid her a stoic farewell and led away into a room that locked after them.

 

Satya stares at the door, her calm and unfazed facade crumbling. Wearily, she continued down the hallway, thoughts as clouded as the air she exhaled.

 

She did not notice the soft pitter-patter behind her until it was too late, and she was slammed into the wall.

 

She did not recognize the woman pinning her. Satya glared at the shorter, angry woman. She had a half-shaved scalp, partially lined with technology she did not know. The asymmetry pissed her off somewhat. Like it was a personal slight against her.

 

Overall, the woman was an assemblance of purples, pinks, and bared teeth.

 

"So we finally meet,  _ hermosa _ . I thought you were supposed to be better aware of your surroundings." Her voice was like a purr, but her eyes still sparkled with disdain.

 

"A shame I was caught off guard then," Satya hissed, wary, "you would be a darker hue of pink. Like  _ red _ ."

 

The woman in front of her paused, blinking twice, before smirking. "You've sure got guts for someone who's on Vishkar's leash." Her face was closer- her mouth even closer, and Satya tried to shrug her off.

 

"Vishkar is an organization for the people-"

 

"You believe that!?" The woman pushed her into the wall harder, with more force. Her smirk had withered into a spiral of disgust. "After everything you've seen, Satya Vaswani?"

 

Satya tried to remain unperturbed.

 

"The technology Vishkar provides can help to build a utopia," Satya gritted out, pushing the woman away from her. "They are for the people."

 

" _ Los cojones! _ I cannot believe you are still spouting that shit, Symmetra."

 

Satya froze, the pressure from the knowing look in the woman's eyes and the cold air around them made it hard to breathe.

 

"I suppose it should be obvious though," the woman continued, "that if you remain in Vishkar...you are not worthy of such a name."

 

Her voice was so bitter and cutting that it made Satya flinch. Somehow this woman knew. She knew the evils of Vishkar. And she knew how powerless Satya was to stop it. She could have, many times, but her cowardice reigned strong.

 

Satya took a stuttering breath, and the woman stared at her. Satya wouldn't have thought it strange, but the woman's eyes, in particular, kept flicking down to Satya's mouth.

 

"Who are you?" Satya growled.

 

There was a sound of footsteps down the hall, and even then, the intruder grinned. "I do not give my name out to many, but I'm sure you know how to stay silent. After all, Vishkar is still standing," her purr had a cruel bite to it, and Satya grimaced, the words ringing too true.

 

With a sigh, Satya nodded. It could serve her well to know the name of the woman who knew far too much. To the woman who presented so much danger in her iridescent claws.

 

"My name is Sombra," she said, "And this will not be the last time we will talk,  _ mami chula _ ."

 

With a wink and a glitch, Sombra was gone.

 

"Ms. Vaswani, are you all right?" Called a voice that finally rounded the corner of the hall, nearing toward her with a watchful swagger.

 

Satya slowly pushed away from the wall, dusting off imaginary snow. "Yes, of course. I presume Sanjay Korpal has much to say today on Vishkar's progress?"

 

"Yes, ma'am." The Vishkar agent nodded before walking past her, and Satya felt the threat to crumble was far too near again.

 

\---

 

II.

 

Satya rubbed at her temple, exhausted from the flight from Rio de Janeiro. The short mission was nothing but a failure. It was hard to forget the look on that man's face. So angry, yet so righteous. He was right to hate her. She was an architect, yes, but she was nothing short of a silent tool for Vishkar.

 

She glared at the window beside her, decidedly done with her self-pity. The room around her was cool compared to the heat in Brazil.

 

Satya stood up from her bed, pouring herself what was left of her Masala Chai Tea. She had nearly drunk the entire brew the moment she made it, yearning for the calm and  _ peace _ that flooded her every time.

 

"What's that?"

 

And there it was, her Masala Chai Tea, all over the floor.

 

" _ Soower ke bachche _ !" Satya turned to her intruder. "Sombra! Please do not startle me so." She straightened, trying to gather herself.

 

"I would love to hear more of that beautiful language, but I'm here strictly on business today." The shorter woman purred.

 

"Then state your business and begone. I have no patience for your...mischief today."

 

"Aw, you don't like it when I visit you,  _ cariño _ ?" Sombra spared a glance at the fallen tea before smugly scooting onto the bed.

 

"I...do not appreciate your untimely visits; one of which nearly killed me." She said pointedly.

 

Sombra grinned. "Oh, that was one time! I promise not to 'startle you' whenever you're near a cliff again. See? I can play nice." She surely seemed comfortable on Satya's bed.

 

Satya glared away at her window, partially because she wants to ignore the heat on her cheeks, and partially because she knows that anyone could look in at the wrong moment.

 

It was quiet, and Sombra sat up. "I can buy you some Chai tea, you know. I'm sorry I made it fall."

 

Satya looked to Sombra in surprise.

 

"Oh, it's no skin off my back,  _ princesa _ . I've got ways to get money." Her brows wiggled in an illegal way. Not that wagging your eyebrows is illegal, but Satya just knows that Sombra does not, and likely should not have access to currency in any legal manner. But even so, she cannot stop her snort of amusement.

 

Sombra's eyes lit up, and Satya ignored her. "I believe I remember you saying you were 'strictly on business' today? What happened to that?" She asked the trickster before getting up to look for a towel or a cloth to clean the graceful tea that unfortunately met its end with the floor.

 

"Oh, right." Sombra shrugged nonchalantly, resting her head on one shoulder as she pawed through her holo-tablet with the other. She seemed to have found what she was looking for, as she pushed the device into Satya's face. "I know about Vishkar's dirty business in Rio de Janeiro. They've got some new files that I need access to-"

 

"And why is that?" Satya raised a brow, no longer surprised at the hacker's greed to tear apart Vishkar.

 

"I've got an, mmm  _ cómo se dice _ , inkling! I've got an inkling that you can help me get a certain file or two that can help me expose both LumériCo  _ and _ Vishkar. It won't be enough to necessarily destroy them from their roots up, but it is a good start."

 

Satya paused, cloth soaked with tea in hand. Sombra was grinning, but Satya felt a chill run through her. She did not know yet if it was fear, some excitement to finally tear down Vishkar, or...something else.

 

"What do you need me to do?"

 

"Ah! There's  _ mi sirenita!  _ I need your help with bypassing some of the security. Some things I can hack into, but others...well I hate to say it but you can't hack everything."

 

"Mm." Satya brushed away some of her hair that fell in the way, peering at the mysterious purple demon on her bed, enticing her with secrets and smiles. "I suppose." She looked away.

 

\---

 

III.

 

"I don't trust you." There it was. Simple. Clear. Out in the open. The Brazilian watched her with eyes of cold fire.

 

She recognized him, from the mission in Rio de Janeiro. Lúcio Correia dos Santos. A young DJ with a taste for both music and justice for his people. A good man.

 

A good man that hated her.

 

She could feel her facade crumbling again, but she will not let it be so. She is no longer Satya. She is Symmetra. Overwatch made sure of that. They want her here, even if they do not trust her.

 

It took a while for her to grasp at this. Overwatch and a certain tireless purple gremlin gave her the courage to finally get out of Vishkar. Her status is still theirs, still Vishkar’s, and she still speaks for them, but they cannot see her any longer. In a sense, she is free.

 

Satya- Symmetra looks at Lúcio, her stance strong and defiant.

 

"I do not care whether you trust me or not, Correia dos Santos. Overwatch needs Vishkar. We have the technology and equipment that they lack. Overwatch has no funds, and it is technically illegal. You should count yourself lucky that Vishkar is willing to lend my talents at all."

 

Even now, though, she felt a small strain of nausea at the thought of Vishkar, and it's greed to have a hold over these strange vigilantes that uphold the Overwatch name, as though they believe they can bring it back to its former glory. With their hand in Overwatch, they could watch their moves. Control them from the sidelines.

 

Lúcio apparently had his fill of her. With a familiar scowl of disgust, he skates away, trying to cool off the anger that raged through his usually optimistic frame. He was right to feel that way. Symmetra still remembers his desire to release Rio de Janeiro from Vishkar's clawed grasp.

 

Speaking of claws, Symmetra would know that sound anywhere. It was a puff of air and a digital glitch.

 

"Sombra. I did not know you would be visiting."

 

" _ Mios dios _ , Satya. How do you keep doing that,  _ mi rey _ ?" Sombra smiled, making herself comfortable. As comfortable as one could be when the only place to sit is on a jagged rock.

 

Symmetra looked out at the ocean. Gibraltar was a broken place, but it had the scene of a lifetime.

 

" _ Me extrañaste? _ " Symmetra mimicked perfectly, albeit in a very accented voice that was not used to Spanish. A small smile graced her face. She loved the reaction on Sombra's face. Startled, delighted, dare she say  _ adoring _ .

 

"Hey, I do not say that too much!" Sombra laughed. It was genuine and beautiful. She found a lot of what she knew of Sombra to be beautiful. Genuine is what she seeks for, however, every time she peers into those gorgeous but secretive blue eyes.

 

"I suppose you would be more...sneaky...if you did not call yourself out every time you appeared from nowhere." Symmetra couldn't help the amusement tinging her voice. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she loved when Sombra visited her. They have come a long way from the wary distrust from her, and angry disappointment from Sombra.

 

When she thinks on it too deeply, she cannot come to any conclusion on  _ why _ Sombra cared enough to visit her that first day. Probably to scold her, for a better choice of words, for her involvement with Vishkar, and her cowardice to stop them.

 

Symmetra sighed. It was quiet between the two of them; as quiet as it could be with the waves gently crashing against the rocks and cliffs of Gibraltar.

 

"Satya."

 

"Yes, Sombra?" She glances questioningly at her secretive...ah...friend?

 

"When are you going to turn against Vishkar?"

 

They stare at one another.

 

And Symmetra looks away.

 

\---

 

IV.

 

To her surprise, Lúcio sits beside her at the Commons Area table. She had been subtly enjoying her Chai tea and would have offered no acknowledgment to the Brazilian who had been so rude to her from the moment he met her, but the bubbly hero deserved more than that.

 

"H-hello." She paused, shrugging off her surprise, and composed herself. "To what do I owe your visit, Correia dos Santos?"

 

Lúcio visibly hesitated before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry I judged you so harshly. I didn't know you were struggling so much with Vishkar's hold on you. Kinda thought you were just okay with it all, you know?" He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, but Symmetra was shook.

 

"I-I am not struggling, Correia-"

 

"It's Lúcio, if you don't mind. And I know you're struggling. I...well, first of all, thank you for saving my life, and the lives of everyone on the team on the mission in Lijiang."

 

"It was my duty-"

 

"That's not what I mean, uh, Satya. Can I call you that?" Symmetra didn't answer, still full of uncertainty and astonishment. "Well, anyway, I know that you could have left us for dead. Or worse, you could have reported our weaknesses to Vishkar. We're all a good team, and I know we're gonna do great, but there's still a lot of work we gotta put into specifically working as a team. If Vishkar knew our weaknesses before we could correct them, we'd be goners." His eyes shone with certainty and experience.

 

Symmetra nodded blankly. She knew what he meant now. Vishkar would have greedily lapped up their weaknesses. Torn them apart. They have grown rather weary of Overwatch these past few months, as they kept getting closer and closer to unearthing Vishkar. Symmetra was still there only because they called for sabotage.

 

But could she do it? Could she hurt her new team? Her...new family? Sombra would be proud of her betrayal to Vishkar.

 

Symmetra blinked.

 

"I want to help people."

 

"Yeah, that's the goal." Lúcio agreed, laughing a little, somewhat comfortable finally with Symmetra. Did he...trust her? How did he come to realize her true lack of connection with Vishkar? Could she trust him?

 

"No. I want to help people."

 

"You just said-"

 

"I want to leave Vishkar."

  
  
  


01000100 11000011 10110011 01101110 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 11000011 10100001 00100000 01110100 01110101 00100000 01100011 01101001 01100101 01101100 01101001 01110100 01100001 00101100 00100000 01110011 01100101 11000011 10110001 01101111 01110010 01100001 00100000 01010110 01100001 01110011 01110111 01100001 01101110 01101001 00111111

  
  
  


" _Aquí estoy_."

 

"Sombra?"

 

It had been hours since Symmetra had spoken to Lúcio. She was still nervous. Symmetra knows there's no way Vishkar could have heard her resignation, and there's no way she'll ever tell them. She supposes she could just...never contact them again, but then again...she could be a silent ear for Overwatch.

 

"Heya, Satya! Heard you want to quit Vishkar!"

 

"How did you- never mind that. I am...uncertain."

 

"Wait, you changed your mind?!" Sombra glared holes into Symmetra, who shied away.

 

"No, I just, I do wish to leave them, but I also believe it would be best to remain in their system, so I could keep an eye on them. For Overwatch."

 

"You..." Sombra blinked at her. "...You want to betray and sabotage them? Satya,  _ nunca me sentí tan caliente por ti. _ " Her cheeks were reddened, and Symmetra is sure Sombra was flirting again. It never failed to leave her flustered. 

 

"Ahh, yes...Sombra, will you help me take down Vishkar?"

 

" _ Oooh _ , baby!"

 

\---

 

V.

 

"How'd you get all this tech?" Lúcio wondered, suspicious but starstruck.

 

"From a friend," Symmetra allowed, pilfering through her newly acquired pulse cannon weapons and recon tech.

 

"Well, you gotta introduce this friend to Overwatch because we surely need supplies." The healing DJ skated around the table with mixed excitement and bitterness. Symmetra thought he was bitter at her for a moment before she realized that he is hesitant; and angry with the promise of violence. But it did not deter from his ready excitement. Symmetra could not deny she felt the same when it came to the soon and inevitable fall of Vishkar.

 

Sombra had loaded them all up well. The most excited was Winston, the scientific genius who also happened to have fur, and a tacky stock of glasses. He had assured her a good supply of Chai tea incoming as a form of thanks.

 

It was appreciated.

 

Symmetra smiled at Lúcio, remarking that it was a first.

 

The plan was set, and if all goes right, Vishkar will be gone within the next week.

 

And it was all thanks to...

 

"I'm not sure my friend would like to be revealed," Symmetra confessed, and Lúcio turned to her.

 

"Aw man, that just makes me even more curious!" He grinned but did not press further. "I'm gonna go stock up on some other supplies. See you soon, Satya!"

 

"Other supplies?"

 

"Yeah! Food!"

 

Symmetra chuckled as Lúcio skated away. Once she had revealed that she wanted an escape out of Vishkar, it was like a floodgate of warmth and trust opened. Not just between her and Lúcio, but between the rest of the team as well. They were not so wary around her, and even invited her to 'hang out' sometimes. It was both amusing and heartwarming.

 

She is sure now. They are more than just a team. They are a family. Unified and growing stronger.

 

Vishkar stood no chance.

 

Symmetra tilted her head and smiled softly.

 

"I can hear you from a mile away, Sombra." Symmetra turned around to see her flustered partner in crime.

 

"I should really fix my translocator then. Can't have enemies knowing where I am and where I land."

 

Another chuckle left Symmetra before she could stop it. "That would certainly help."

 

"Aw, that's the closest I've gotten to a laugh,  _ cielita _ . Got to work harder on making you smile too." Sombra flounced closer.

 

Symmetra's face heated, and she felt her heart skip, but she did not allow the distraction. "Come then, Sombra, we must review our plan to take down Vishkar." Sombra looked a tad disappointed, and Symmetra huffed, giving in a little. " _ Then _ you can work on smothering a laugh out of me."

 

Delighted, Sombra clasped her hands together, "I'm not going to  _ smother _ a laugh out of you. I might want to  _ smother _ you in general, preferably with my arms, or your lips, but,  _ mi cielita hermosa _ , I suppose I can wait until after we take down Vishkar for good." Despite her shameless flirting, her eyes were alight with a hunger.

 

Symmetra wondered if Sombra's motives had been justice all along. Or if she's just excited to put her hacking skills to the test. Not that she failed such challenges. Her talent was quite remarkable.

 

She rolled her eyes, smiling once more. "Very well,  _ priya _ ."

 

\---

 

\+ I.

 

The next week progressed far too slowly for Symmetra's liking. But everything was finally set, and both Sanjay Korpal of Vishkar and Guillermo Portero of LumériCo were, as one might say, trapped.

 

They had no way out. Literally or legally. The Vishkar-takedown team consisted of herself, Winston, Lúcio, Tracer, Shimada Hanzo, and their newest recruit D.Va. There was a shadow that accompanied them. Some of the more aware and experienced such as Hanzo and Tracer began to notice Sombra's presence. It was a dangerous thing, watching them glance behind them, scouting out for Symmetra’s close friend and ally. The Shimada sniper had already knocked an arrow before Symmetra decided to alert Sombra. 

 

Deciding there was no point in raising the suspicions and wariness of the team, Sombra revealed herself. They were still wary and suspicious, of course, but they gradually came to understand their situation. Sombra was their source of supplies and information. She was detrimental to the team, so Winston was the first to 'get on board' with Sombra's self-proclaimed decision to remain with them.

 

It had flooded Symmetra with relief, to know that against Vishkar she will have Sombra by her side. And with a glance around her, she realized the two of them were not alone in that same relief. 

 

The first step to their newly revised plan was for Sombra to infiltrate with her thermoptic camouflage and unlock the security codes so they could enter and flush their file stronghold until there was nothing left.

 

If Vishkar had information, they could use it to control the world. Overwatch wasn't having that.

 

The second step, as they are doing now, is to locate the former Mexican president Guillermo, as well as the negotiator Sanjay, and arrest them. It was a bold move on Overwatch's half, as they're technically not legal themselves to warrant an arrest. But with this case, and taking down Vishkar and their vulgar operations, Overwatch could gain a more positive stance in the current society.

 

They could once more bring harmony and balance. The only reason she stayed with Vishkar so long was their promise to do exactly that. She knows more clearly now, that it is impossible to hope such a thing from such a corrupt organization. She and her Overwatch family are morally obligated to destroy them and everything they stand for.

 

For the good of the people most at risk of crumbling in Vishkar's claws.

 

With Vishkar's inclusion in Talon operatives, taking Vishkar down could lead them to finally taking down Talon as well. It was all nothing short of exhilarating, and everyone here felt it.

 

"There are two agents to the left," warned their gruff sniper. Symmetra nodded, and D.Va got back in her mech, finished with tearing apart some of the more tangible files with Lúcio and Tracer.

 

"O-kay!" D.Va affirmed, and noisily headed for the hall. Lúcio skated beside her, speed boost activated, and the rest of the team followed along.

 

As they dealt with knocking out the two agents, Symmetra laid down turrets around a very familiar room.

 

Winston called out for a halt, and everyone stopped.

 

"Hanzo, please check the room for any signs of life."

 

"Very well." The gruff archer pulled his bowstring, firing another sonic arrow.

 

A few moments passed, and Hanzo stated that there were seven people inside. Four of them were close to the door and in a firing stance.

 

Tracer peered at Sombra, "Hey, love, mind helping with a distraction?"

 

Symmetra looked at Sombra as well, who grinned in excitement. "Anytime."

 

One moment she was there, another moment she was not. A few of her teammates startled, and Symmetra guiltily thought that they should perhaps have been warned of some of Sombra's abilities. But now was not the time, and Sombra had uncloaked during their first meeting, so she supposes the fault is a little on their end for the startle. She felt her lips lift with an amused smile. 

 

Within seconds, there was shooting from the other side of the door, and Symmetra felt her heart stop momentarily. Everyone felt so confident, she had not even thought of the possibility of failing. Or any of them getting _ hurt _ -

 

The door opened, and Winston sighed tiredly.

 

"Please tell me you did not  _ kill  _ them-"

 

"Oh, they're fine. A lump or two in the head." She turned to the two men glaring at the team from behind the meeting table. "Such a shame there were too few guards.  _ Cuatro _ ain't enough,  _ tontos _ ."

 

Winston coughed pointedly and padded towards the negotiator and the former president. "Overwatch isn't a legal operation anymore, and the governments do not view us as a viable policing force, but under the observation of your crimes, and your involvement with the terrorist organization Talon, you are hereby under arrest."

 

Every step closer to them left them shaking more and more. Likely in fear. Or anger. Perhaps both.

 

Either way, Symmetra watched with unbridled glee as Tracer dug out two pairs of handcuffs.

 

It was all going well. Perhaps a little too well.

 

Alarm sirens blared, and they all jumped, with the exception of the Vishkar negotiator and CEO/ former president.

 

Before Tracer could cuff them, the windows shattered, and guards began to pour in.

 

The team backed up into each other, caught between a rock and a hard place. Winston placed down his dome shield just before the shooting started.

 

Chaos erupted. Tracer blinked around, creating as many distractions as she could. Hanzo deliberated his shots and once released a very dangerous scattershot that nearly hit Symmetra. Such primitive geometry. D.Va boosted any time she could to take as many bullets into the mech, rather than her teammates. Lúcio powered up his healing crossfade, riding around the crowded walls to bait some of the shots from the Vishkar agents. Winston rocketed throughout, slamming away their guns while Symmetra manipulated her hard light to create a generator that would relieve Winston of his duty to shield his teammates.

 

And when Symmetra looked around, Sombra was nowhere to be seen. She was far too distracted at the moment to wonder where she was though, as Sanjay Korpal pushed her into a wall, a gun of all things pressed tightly against her neck. So unsophisticated of him, she briefly thought. 

 

"Call them off." He growled.

 

Symmetra won't do it. They would kill her team. Her new family.

 

She felt the pressure against her neck increase, making it harder to breathe, but it did not lessen the fierce anger and defiance in her dark eyes.

 

" _ Me extrañaste? _ "

 

The gun pressed against her neck fell, and Symmetra watched as Sanjay fell to the ground. She gasped for air to fill her lungs. 

 

"Sombra!"

 

"Satya, are you all right?"

 

"Did you kill him?"

 

"What- no, of course not. I only knocked him out with the butt of my gun," Sombra scoffed lightly and pressed close. "We still need him to confess to the world his crimes and his affiliation with Talon. We need to bring Vishkar to its knees. And further."

 

The grin on her face calmed Symmetra significantly. She wasn't the only one to feel relief. Her team clustered together, glad the fight was over. Lúcio was circling around them, checking for any wounds in need of healing. He glanced at her and smiled, and she would never again stop herself from smiling back. 

 

Vishkar agents littered the floor. Sanjay remains unconscious at their feet, and Guillermo lay below a complacent D.Va.

 

She can finally say that all was well.

 

The trip back home- Chills filtered through her at the thought that she finally had a real home with a team and family she  _ trusts _ \- was collectively quiet but content.

 

Their planning was so overdone that even the ambush wasn't enough to stop their mission's major success.

 

Winston was absolutely beside himself.

 

The criminals are locked in something equivalent to a caged closet, so Symmetra found herself in the empty hangar.

 

Hanzo, Lúcio, and D.Va stayed behind, waiting for a later back up and subsequent extraction so they could take care of all the scattered Vishkar agents.

 

Winston guarded their two captives, and Tracer piloted the vessel.

 

Symmetra slumped against one of the hangar's chairs, glad for a chance to rest and breathe.

 

"So," Sombra began, again appearing from nowhere, slightly hesitant, "is this the part where I finally get to ask you on a date?"

 

A chuckle left Symmetra, and she gazed up at her beautiful  _ albelii _ . She beckoned the hacker closer until she was boldly straddling the architect.

 

"Wherever we go, I should hope that they serve Chai tea," Symmetra purred, before leaning so close their noses touched. Her dark eyes flickered down to Sombra's deep blues. "Did you know that McCree speaks Spanish?"

 

"That's, uh, quite out of the blue,  _ hermosa _ , but yeah, I know."

 

"Ever since I confessed my desire to leave Vishkar, they all became so friendly. Including the cowboy."

 

"Hopefully not too friendly," Sombra growled, and Symmetra leaned further so that their foreheads met, trying to placate her new girlfriend. G _ irlfriend _ . The word alone brought the world to its knees, a promising future opening up to her. 

 

"He knew I was, ah, seeing someone, in a way-"

 

"What! Who!"

 

"Oh Sombra," Symmetra laughed, and Sombra looked like she just saw stars. "He knew I was seeing someone, namely you,  _ dil kaa sahaaraa _ , and he only knew because I had asked for some advice."

 

"You need advice to date me?" Sombra laughed, her hand twirling in Symmetra's hair. It was a pleasant feeling. Symmetra leaned into the touch and found her hands reaching into Sombra’s hair in turn. They were borderline caressing one another. 

 

"No, I needed advice because he knew Spanish."

 

"Oh, you want to say something to me,  _ cariño _ ?"

 

"I hope I pronounce this correctly," Symmetra finds Sombra's hair so soft. It still annoys her just a little that it is not more aligned. Sombra’s tastes are inconsistent in design, and her lips are always tugged into a smug smirk, but surely carding a careful hand through those purple locks and pulling just ever so lightly can get a good reaction from her girlfriend. Enough to wipe that smirk off her face into a more delirious expression. If not, the hacker only has to say the word and she will never do so again.

 

But by the sound of Sombra's startled moan, Symmetra had a guess at her answer.

 

"S-Satya?"

 

" _ Te quiero besar tus labios, tu cuello, tus orejas, todo _ ."

 

Symmetra thrived with the hitch of Sombra's breath. They're so close she could feel the hacker's heart hammer against her.

 

"May I kiss you?"

 

Sombra answered with a breathless, "Yes!"

 

Symmetra had never tasted anything so sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic months ago, and didn't have the courage to go back to it and edit it because, well, I've never done a 5+1 things fic before. And I'm still rather new to writing femslash, so please forgive me ;w;. 
> 
> Anyways, ily all!  
> Have any questions for me? Any suggestions? Please contact me at: flufficient.contact@gmail.com


End file.
